Ghost Becomes Goth and Goth Becomes Ghost
by GothGirl.and.GhostBoy
Summary: Danny develops a new ghost power to...switch bodies? When Clockwork says not to use it yet, but he tests it on Sam...what happens? Rated T for awkwardness, some adult humor and possibly language.
1. The Switch

**I'm baaacck with a new story! Miss me?**

**This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic, so I'm SUPER stoked to see how this will go!So, in the summary, it may seem that this story is a tragedy. It's not. It's quite humorous, really.**

**Anyway, Danny get's a new power in this story. Danny's new power is being able to swap bodies with anyone he chooses. He doesn't know how to work this power completely yet, so when he tests it, he can't reverse it.**

**I actually hate it when people make up powers for him willy-nilly, so I don't know why **_**I'm **_**doing it. It was just a good idea and I don't want my good ideas to go to waste, so here he is, with a new power.**

**Anyway, rated T for awkwardness, and possibly some adult humor and language. POSSIBLY will turn out DxS, but I don't know yet, I'm still working the bugs out of it!**

**Disclaimer: I…do not…*sobs* I can't say it! Danny, take over! *sobs***

**Danny: *sighs* Every. Single. Time…I mean, the author does not own me or any other character from the show…**

**Me: *cries louder* You forgot something…**

**Danny: Oh yeah! Enjoy!**

It was around the perfectly peaceful time of 5:30: where everything was tranquil. Spring was just sprouting up in Amity Park. The crisp March weather was cool and perfect, so the kids cherished it while it lasted.

Two all too familiar citizens of Amity Park were at the center of the town: the park. More specifically, they were just chilling it out in the swings, which they look particularly stupid in, being that they were 14 and all. There was a Goth girl, and an undercover ghost boy.

The Goth girl, known as Sam Manson, raised her eyebrows in confusion at her best friends statement. Once again, he was blabbering on about something unimaginable, even being a ghost. Well, half ghost, anyway.

"Okay, Danny, I can believe about you having a new ghost power, but switching bodies with someone? That's not a ghost power; that's just freaky. No other ghost has that power, except maybe Amorpho, but that's technically not body switching. So why do you get it?"

"Well, hey, Clockwork said I would get it soon, and you know Clockwork. He knows everything, or so he says. He didn't say when, so let's see if I have it now!"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Can't you test it on Tucker or something? Why me? I don't want to have that awkward feeling of suddenly feeling like a guy…"

Danny rolled his eyes, as if Sam even suggesting the idea was out of the question. "Come on, Sam. You know Tuck. He won't let me test anything out on him unless it's been tested before. So please? I really want to see if I can do it yet!"

Sam outwardly sighed. "But…what if something goes wrong? I don't want to test it without Clockwork's approval…what exactly did he say, anyway?"

"Uh…he said when I get it, I might not posses the energy that this power requires so soon, but I guess that would be okay, right?"

Sam just stared stupidly at her best friend and coughed. "Um, Danny. Not possessing the energy that it requires means something going wrong and not being able to change it!"

"Please, Sam. I'm sure he was just bluffing. _Please _can we try it", he begged, shooting her those most adorable puppy dog eyes, piercing her heart with that icy blue.

Before she even knew what she was saying, she muttered, "Fine…" under her breath, not taking her eyes off those icy blue eyes he possessed. When he jumped up in glee, she jumped too. But only because she wasn't expecting him to be that enthusiastic.

"Perfect! So, the plan is, I try to switch bodies. If it works: We can walk around and act like each other. If it doesn't work: We'll just try again next week!" Noticing the troubled look he got from Sam, he said, "C'mon, don't be so worried! What could go wrong?"

**~about 6 hours later~  
><strong>

It was almost 11:30. Sam was dressed only in her gray _short_ shorts (the ones so short she wouldn't have worn if she had remembered that Danny was coming) and her thin black spaghetti strap tank top. Yeah, if she would've remember Danny was coming, she SO wouldn't have worn this.

Sam pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, not caring that the bottom sagged. She was going to bed anyway.

She dragged herself to her bed and plopped down, not even bothering to pull the covers on her, despite how cold it was. _Wait…why is it so cold? The heat is supposed to be on…_

She lazily looked up and groaned to see that the window was open. Half asleep, she dragged herself over to the window to shut it, only to see her best friend floating out there, wearing that all too familiar smirk.

_That _woke her up. "Danny! What are you doing here?" she practically screamed. Danny opened his mouth to explain, then looked down at her clothing only to see she was barely covered. His face turned a dark shade of pink.

"Why are you…" Sam's voice trailed off as she looked down at her attire. Realization struck her as she ran off into her bedroom to find something to cover herself with. The bottoms of her shorts kept flopping up while she ran, only leaving her more exposed and leaving Danny turning a deep shade of red.

Only when she found her old baby blanket to cover herself with was when they both stopped blushing.

Sam suddenly realized something. She furrowed her eyebrows and demanded, "What are you _doing _here, Danny?"

Danny looked confused, and simply stated, "Don't you remember? We were going to sneak out to see about that new power?"

It was Sam's turn to be puzzled, then her expression became as if she had just comprehended his words, the reluctance.

"Danny, at this hour? No way, it can wait till tomorrow after school. I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep. Good _night_, Danny!", she exclaimed as she grumpily stomped over to her bed and sank inside the covers.

_No way. I didn't fly over here in the rain to be cancelled on. She's going whether she likes it or not, _Danny amusedly smirked to himself. It only took 2 seconds for him to become intangible, go under Sam's mattress, turn her intangible and fly the both of them out of the mansion.

Sam screamed out in surprise at two things. One: the sudden feeling of being forced out of bed against her will. Two: the wetness that she unexpectedly felt against her skin. She looked up to see water plopping onto her face.

Sam sighed loudly in annoyance, but decided not to protest against it, knowing that she was too weak against a ghost. So she let him take her wherever he wanted to go. She even tried to doze off because she was so tired, but with no luck, courtesy of the rain. So, she decided to make small talk until he reached their mysterious destination.

"So, how do you do this creepy body-swapping thing anyway?" Sam asked, half of her really wondering.

"I managed to annoy Clockwork enough to get him to blurt out the instructions." Danny chuckled and smirked in remembrance. "The only downside is you have to prick your finger for a little drop of blood to put into a potion."

"I thought you said it was a new ghost power?"

"Oh, it is. I have to fill the potion glass with my ecto-energy. It's a certain kind of new ecto-energy that I somehow just developed, according to Clockwork."

"Oh…", Sam shrugged it off, still not totally getting it.

Finally, Danny slowed and came into a meadow. It would've been peaceful if it weren't for the pouring ran. After Danny playfully dropped Sam three feet from the air, they ran under a nearby Oak tree for shelter.

"Okay, first: the potion bottles." Danny then reached inside a backpack that Sam didn't even realize he was carrying until just now. He pulled out two bottles: one green and one purple.

"Next, the needles," Danny pulled out two separate needles and carefully placed them down on his lap where he knew where they were at.

"Now, the ectoplasm." He said as he placed his hand to the purple bottle, giving it an ectoplasmic glow. When the glass was full of the green liquid, he carefully set it down and picked up the green one. He did the same to this one, and handed it to Sam, along with a needle.

"Here, prick your finger and get a couple of drops into that bottle." Sam did what she was told, then handed the bottle to Danny. Danny took the purple one, pricked his finger a couple of times, and handed it to Sam.

Sam began to swirl it around to get it all mixed up. "Wait, why do I have your blood and you have mine?"

"It's a part of the whole trick. You have to…er…_drink_, I guess, the opposite persons' blood and vice versa. Now here."

"I have to _drink _your blood! That's disgusting, Danny."

"Well, that's how you work it! Now" - he held up his glowing hand, indicating to put hers against it - "The final touch to make it work."

She pressed her hand against his, and she had felt that well-known glow feeling she was used to, due to being best friends with a ghost boy. She and him were glowing green. She picked up the glass, Danny mimicking her movements.

Sam smirked nervously, and said, "Cheers" and clinked glasses with Danny before chugging down the odd glowing liquid. The taste made her and Danny both start gagging at the same time.

"Oh…that's revolting…" Sam complained, still choking. Danny silently agreed…well, not completely silent, on account that he was gagging as well.

"Well, duh, it's ectoplasmic blood, of course it's going to be revolting." Danny said. "Hey…" he started. "I don't feel any different…do you?"

Sam stopped for a moment to concentrate. "No, I feel like regular old Goth girl Sam…"

"I guess it didn't work, then."

"Guess not."

"Bummer." Danny said, looking down. "Well, let's go ahead and head back home, I'll drop you off to your place." Sam agreed to that. The ride home seemed a lot shorter than when they came, and both teenagers were content with that, both wanting to get some shut-eye.

They said their farewells as Danny dropped Sam off at her balcony, then headed back to his own place.

**~Morning~**

Danny awakened suddenly to the sound of…rock music in the morning? Danny frowned. That couldn't be right. His usual alarm was his sisters' loud mouth shrieking at him to get his lazy butt up. _Maybe mom or someone got me an alarm clock…_

He got up to shut off his alarm, only to realize his alarm clock looked nothing of what his mother would get him. He looked around the room, expecting to see that familiar blue, but only getting the familiar black of Sam's room.

_Huh? Did I crash out here or something? Wait…why am I in Sam's bed? _He scrambled up only to see that he was the only person who occupied Sam's bed. He looked down at his clothing to see what he saw another person wear last night: gray short shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top.

_Those aren't mine._

He looked down at his hands, then felt his hair. Small, soft hands and silky, shoulder length hair.

_That' s not mine, either._

His hands hesitantly traveled to his back, to the top of the shorts, then gripped his butt.

He blushed a deep, deep red and thought, _that's DEFINITELY not mine!_

Forgetting all about the potion of last night, he sprinted to the mirror hanging on Sam's closet door, hoping to see himself. But, instead, he saw Sam Manson. He let out a high-pitched scream, which he knew was definitely not his, either.

**~Xx~**

"Danny! For the last time, come down and get some breakfast already!" Sam heard Jazz yell from a distance.

_Danny? Why is she saying Danny? Wait, why is Jazz here? Where _is _Danny, anyway? _All of those question sank into her mind, last night not answering none of them, since her memory is so blurry because of reasons unknown.

She decided to get up to see what was wrong. As soon as her feet touched the hardwood floor, she knew something was wrong. _My floor isn't wood, it's plush… _she thought suspiciously.

She was suddenly wide awake. She snapped her eyes open and whipped her head all around, getting a good look at her surroundings. _Did Danny take me hear last night instead of my place? Wait, I'm in Danny's bed…_

She shrieked as she jumped up, expecting to see her best friend there, only to find the bed was empty. Now she was really confused.

She scratched her head, trying to figure all of the out. When she touched her hair, she didn't touch the flat silk she was so used to, she touched a somewhat spiky and messy hairdo instead.

_Whoa. My hair's not like that._

She looked down at her clothes: nothing but a pear of red polka dot boxers; not even a shirt!

_WHOA! Hello! That chest is NOT mine. I have boobs! _She started to panic and scrambled to the nearest mirror she could find. What she saw wasn't what she was expecting at all: she saw her best friend, Danny Fenton, in the place where she was supposed to be. She started screaming uncontrollably, and out came the scream of a cracking teenager voice instead of her usual girl scream.

**5. 5 pages for the first chapter. I wanted it to be long, but do you think this is going to far?**

**The part where Sam is getting ready for bed: I was debating on whether or not to keep it or replace it with something else. I kept it, obviously.**

**Oh my god. It's 2:30 in the morning! Enough rambling, I've got to get some sleep!**

**I hope I get at least one review for this! Please! *puppy dog eyes* ….Ugh it's not working. Danny, will you help me ou-**

**Danny: *curled up like a cat on the floor, sleeping***

**Me: Aw…so sweet…*takes out phone* CLICK. This is so going on Facebook…I mean, stay for the next chapter! I'll probably be updating next weekend if I get some reviews!  
><strong>


	2. What A Morning!

**Oh. My. Ghost. (Yes, I say ghost instead of gosh or god xD) 10 reviews for only ONE chapter? You people are the best! :D  
><strong>

**Okay, so this chapter might get a little confusing. Keep in mind, when I mean Danny, I mean him in Sam's body, and vice-versa, and if I write something like, "Sam said _ to Danny," I mean that Danny's body went up to Sam's body. And I'll be switching between Danny and Sam's POV, then 3****rd**** person. I think this chapter will be kinda long, but ya know, I really don't know.**

**AND. I'm not entirely thrilled to be posting this chapter just yet. I feel like it's not completely finished, like it needs something. BUT since I promised I'll be updating this weekend, I've decided to post it anyway! (I said the same exact thing to Oak Leaf Ninja not 10 minutes ago.)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. Ha, Danny! I said it without crying! Where's my dollar?**

**Danny: Uh…Try to catch me first! *starts flying around the room***

**Me: Hey, that's not fair! I'll get Vlad on you! *turns to reader* O****h, in Danny's (Sam's) POV in the beginning!**

Xx

"Sammy! Sammy-kins, are you okay?" Sam's mom called. There were footsteps, then she barged into Sam's room.

"What's wrong, Samantha?" Her mom questioned with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine Mrs. Mans- I mean Mom!" I smiled as innocently as Sam's normally malicious face could. Apparently, seeing her daughter try to smile innocently only made Sam's mom suspicious. She raised an eyebrow.

"I heard a scream…are you sure everything's alright?"

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. I just…I saw a bug. I'll be down for breakfast in a minute, Mom."

Mrs. Mason smiled. "Okay, honey. Hurry down!" she said with peppy voice and skipped away.

I then slammed the door at her feet and sighed a huge sigh of relief. "I hope I can play Sam okay…" I mumbled uncertainly to myself as I studied my unexpected reflection in the mirror. Once I remembered the incidents of last night, I saw Sam's reflection beam from ear to ear.

"It worked!" I half-yelled, not wanting to retreat Sam's mom back in here. "It actually worked!"

Not bothering to wonder why it had such slow side effects, I thought about Sam, and started wondering if her wake-up call was as startling as mine was…

**Switch to Sam's (Danny's) POV**

As soon as my totally non-girly scream came out of my mouth, I heard heavy footsteps and saw the stuff in my best friend's room start to shake. Realizing that Danny only had boxers on, I scrambled to get to his bed to cover up. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton barged into Danny's bedroom, almost breaking down the door.

"What's wrong, Son!" Jack boomed.

"Was there a ghost? Do we need the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick?" Maddie boomed just as loud as her husband.

"N-no, Mrs. Fen- I mean, mom and dad…Nothing's wrong!" I smiled a cheesy smile, trying to reassure them not to worry. But, since my best friend has the world's most stubborn parents, they didn't buy it.

"You need to tell us if there's a ghost in here, Danny. If there is, we'll take care of it!" Maddie said in a hero-tone of voice.

"If there is, then it's the perfect time to try out this baby!" Jack pulled out a random machine out of pretty much nowhere. "It's called the Fenton Ghos-"

"That's great, Dad. Now could you both get out already so I can get dressed! I only screamed because of a bad dream!" I yelled hotly. Hey, I didn't know if Danny talked to his parents like that. That's sure how I talk to mine!

Danny's parents expressed a look of hurt, but I _really _didn't have time to feel bad about that now…Or at all. So I jumped up, shoved Danny's 300 pound dad and 150 pound mom out of the door.

_Jesus, his parents are annoying. How does he put up with them? _I thought to myself bitterly.

I turned and looked at Danny's half-naked body in the mirror and started to blush, but didn't turn my eyes away from him.

"Why did that potion have such slow effects?" I wondered aloud. And although I probably should have been focusing on how I could be switched back, I instead was thinking about Danny, and how his day was going so far…

**Back to Danny's (Sam's) POV**

After a brief moment of wondering how Sam was doing, I took a glance at Sam's analog spider clock hanging on the wall: 7:30 already! _You better start getting dressed Fenton. I mean Manson. Whatever…Wait. _I thought. _I have to get dressed…in Sam's body…Oh boy. This'll be a whole new level of awkwardness for me._

I reluctantly made myself snap out of my thoughts after 5 minutes of stalling and dragged my feet over to Sam's dresser. I picked out Sam's usual attire: a black cropped tank top with a little purple circle on the front, a black and green striped skirt, purple leggings, and combat boots. And her usual accessories of two black bracelets: one on each hand, and a black choker necklace.

I set everything out on the bed, the clothes, and the jewelry. _Let's get this awkwardness over with…_

I quickly grabbed the bottom of whatever shirt I was previously wearing, and threw it to the side. I tried my best to respect Sam's privacy and fought the urge to look down as I reached for the tank top. I threw it on over my head and in under 2 seconds, I was completely in the shirt.

_Well, that wasn't that bad. _I smiled triumphantly. _Now on to the bottoms…_

I closed my eyes and pretty much ripped off the shorts that Sam was wearing. Somehow when I tried to jump into the leggings and pull them up, I tripped over one of my feet and fell to the floor with a loud _thump! _Still not opening my eyes, I wiggled around on the floor until my legs found the proper place to put them in, then finally pulled up the bottoms. I was out of breath from all of the movement and started laughing at how ridiculous I felt and probably looked.

Deciding that it was safe to keep my eyes open and there was no need to act like a worm on fire, I walked over in the tank top and stockings to put on the skirt. As soon as that was on, then final touch was the jewelry and the small amount of purple lipstick that she wears. After taking care of those, I headed downstairs where Sam's parents waited for me.

I trudged down the steps, trying to walk in the fashion that Sam usually walks. When I made my way over to the table and sat down, a fancy butler immediately came up to me.

"What would you like for breakfast, Miss Manson?" the butler inquired.

I didn't know what Sam liked for breakfast. And I didn't want to look weird by ordering something she doesn't eat. So, despite my growling stomach, I bluntly said, "I'll skip breakfast today, thanks, I'm not hungry…"

Her parents instantly gave me concerned looks. "Are you okay, hon?" her mother questioned. "You look a little green. Should I get you anything? Tylenol, or maybe some Advil? You have to eat something, Sammy." her mother asked question after question, and, by now, a lot of butlers came up and all stared at me expectantly.

"Um…no thanks, Mom. I'll get along just fine…," I said awkwardly. "Well, I'd better be heading of to school. Bye Mom, Dad, and, uh…Grandma." I stood up and exited through the door without even letting them say their goodbyes.

As I jumped down the steps, I heard a familiar scream towards the right, followed by gunshots that really didn't sound like regular guns. I looked over to the source of the sound. I then looked up in the sky to see a familiar white-haired ghost wearing a black jumpsuit screaming and flying for his life. Well, trying to fly, anyway. He lost control and couldn't stay airborne. When the ghost crashed right into me, I saw a flash of light and I realized that it was…me. Well, Sam.

**(A/N: Sorry if it's getting a little confusing, but I didn't want to do everything in one go, and stuff. SO: This next thing is in Danny's POV. Well, really Sam…but she's in Danny's body.**

**And keep in mind that this next part takes place while Sam is getting dressed at the same time…so rewind!)**

I finally realized how late it was when I looked over at Danny's digital clock on his bedside table. It told me that it was 7:30. I sighed and walked over to the dresser and rummaged for my usual Gothic getup. When I didn't find anything, I remember that I'm not Sam anymore; I'm _Danny_. So I would have to wear something that Danny would wear.

_Simple enough…_I thought. _I'm- I mean, he's already half-naked, so I just won't change my-his underwear. _I heavily blushed at the mere thought of changing into different underwear. No way. Definitely not.

So I grabbed his usual white T-shirt with the red dot in the middle, and red on the end of the sleeves and the collar. After laying the shirt on the bed, I felt around for a pair of blue jeans. When I felt the correct fabric, I pulled them out and grimaced at the grimaced and the bright blue.

"Way. Too. Bright," I complained to no one in particular. "How does Danny stand this? Well I guess I need to blacked _something _so I'll still feel like myself.

I grabbed a black marker that rested on Danny's desk. I popped it open, and happily colored all over the red in the shirt. Everything from the circle to the collar. After successfully completing the job, I grabbed the shirt and threw it on over my head, then the jeans came after.

"Danny better _not _be checking himself out in my body. I will gleefully murder him if he does," I scowled at the predictable inappropriateness of teenage boys.

"DANNY!" a voice screeched, making me jump and shield my ears. That bird-like screech no doubtably belonged to Jazz. "BREAKFAST IS READY!" then I heard someone grouchily say, "Jasmine, I told you to go up there and call him down here, not scream from the kitchen!" That was no doubtably Maddie.

I smirked to myself and took one final look in the mirror to make sure everything was in order and Danny-fied (besides the black on the T-shirt, obviously.) Then I slipped on his sneakers, and headed my way downstairs, where Danny's insane family waited for me.

I was on the second to the last step down the stairs, when my foot suddenly decided to go intangible and bury itself into the staircase. When I tried to walk forward, my stuck foot opposed the idea, and caused me to trip and fall flat on my face.

When I looked back to my trapped leg to see what the problem was, I screamed at the unexpected sight. After all, _you'd _scream too if you randomly saw your foot stuck in a stair with no hole!

"Danny, sweetie, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, Madd-Mom. I'm fine! There's just a…uh…a bug," I said as I struggled to pull myself out of the staircase. When I finally managed to break free, I called out to Danny's parents, "Got it."

"Well, hurry up! Your bacon is getting cold!" I grimaced. _Ew. Bacon. _I thought as I entered the kitchen with the revolting smell of cooked, dead pig.

"Actually, I think I'll pass on the bacon, thanks." I stated as I took a look at the repulsive food.

"Nonsense, Danny! You're a growing boy! You need your meat!" Jack roared as he shoved the lifeless creature in my face. "Here, eat it!"

"No no, no no, I'll just eat a bowl of fruit loops, thanks," I said. I grabbed the fruit loops that were on top of the fridge, and sat down at a chair. Danny's family looked at me strangely, but Maddie turned around to finish cooking, Jack held the newspaper up to his face, and Jazz stuck her nose in another psychological book that was probably way too serious for a 16-year-old to be reading.

Once I finished my bowl of cereal, I thought I saw a bright light go up, and I heard a little _swish _sound along with it, but I brushed it off as nothing. I stood up, and walked over to the kitchen to put my bowl in the sink.

"I'd better go on and head to school." I told them.

Maddie turned towards me. "Alright, Danny, have a wonderful day at- GHOST!" Maddie suddenly scowled at me and pulled an ecto-gun out of nowhere.

Of course the "G word" made Jack suddenly look up and scream "GHOST" as well. "What have you done with our Danny!" he boomed.

"W-what are you talking about? It's me! Sa-I mean, D-Danny!" I stammered in surprise.

"Yeah, we know it's you, _Danny!_" Maddie spat the word out as if it tasted like dirt in her mouth. "But not our Danny! Now where's our son!" she demanded.

"I'm right- ah!" I yelped in surprise as I looked at my gloved hand. I didn't put gloves on…_Oh no. I must've went ghost without realizing it!_

Not knowing how to work these stupid powers, I flew up to get out of the house, and hit the ceiling with a loud _thud!_

"Well, _that _was smart." I said sarcastically. I concentrated on going intangible before being shot into little, tiny ghost bits.

I silently cheered when I successfully went intangible, and flew up and out. But, of course, they followed me. They ran outside, guns in hand, and started shooting at me.

I flew until I lost control of myself and couldn't stay airborne. I kept falling and falling until I landed on something that felt like a person. I accidentally changed back into Danny Fenton, then realized that the person I crashed on was me…well, actually, it was Danny.

**(A/N: Oh my goodness, I hate how Sam's POV (in Danny's body) is like 123192379x longer than Danny's. Well, not **_**that **_**much, but pretty long.**

**Anyway, you guys getting it so far? A little confusing? Well, this isn't the end, folks! Just a little more to go…****Oh, and now it's third person POV for the rest of the chapter!)**

"Danny!"

"Sam!"

"It worked!" They both said in unison, then laughed together.

"Yeah, it worked," Danny said in Sam's body. "But two questions. One: What on earth were my parents doing to you? And why were you in ghost form! And two: how to we change back to normal!

"Um, that's three, Danny." Sam stated. "And I accidentally went into ghost form while they weren't looking, then they turned around and saw Phantom, not Fenton."

"Well, those first two questions were connected to each other, so they counted as one. And how about question two?"

"Well, hey, _you're _the ghost!" Sam said, then looked down at herself in her best friends body. "Well, technically, _I'm _the ghost. But you have the ghost knowledge, you should know what the antidote is!"

"Well, hey, you usually read all of that weird ghost stuff, so I figured that you would have answers to this," Danny argued.

Sam sighed. "Let's just get to school, and try to go from there. And by the looks of it, we're going to be late. I _could _try to fly us to school…"

Danny scoffed. "The way you fly? No thanks. I prefer walking." he said as they started down the empty sidewalk.

**At school, later in the day: Lunch.**

"Wait, so you're saying you guys _switched bodies?_" Tucker asked, obviously not buying the totally believable story.

"Yes, Tuck, we switched bodies. Danny developed this new ecto energy that can make that happen." Sam said in Danny's body, who looked weird talking about himself in third person.

"Yeah, and I got us switched, but I just don't know how to change us back…" Danny finished in Sam's body.

Sam nodded, and looked over at herself to see that she was about to eat a large piece of chicken.

"Uh. Danny. No. Do _not _put that in my body."

"Hey, it's my body now, Sam. So I'll eat what I want!" He said as he raised his fork to put the chicken in his mouth.

"Danny! Don't you dare!" Sam warned. But Danny ignored her warnings and continued to put the fork in his mouth. He swallowed the piece of meat, and it went into Sam's stomach.

Sam glared a death glare at Danny, then raised one of Danny's finger to her own forehead. A green ecto-beam shot out and burned on Danny's forehead, which looked as Sam's forehead.

Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise and jumped up, fanning the smoke at Sam's forehead. "Ouch, Sam! Don't do that!"

"Don't put that chicken inside my body! Eat a salad!"

"Okay, Sam eating chicken and Danny blasting Sam in the forehead with an ecto-beam is all of the proof I need. How do you guys switch back to normal?" Tucker questioned the arguing two.

The two stopped their bickering and sighed. "That's the problem," Danny said. "Danny doesn't know how to reverse the spell-like thingy. And none of my spooky Goth books say anything about it."

"Well," Sam started. "If anyone can help us, it's probably Clockwork. After all, he's the one who told me how to use this power."

Danny scoffed. "_And _he's the one who told you _not _to use it until you're ready," Danny's body retorted, but it really being Sam.

"_Anyway, _Clockwork will have to wait until after school when we can get into a portal. Think you two can make it until 3:30?" Tucker asked.

Sam and Danny looked at each other and nodded. "I mean, it's only for today, anyway…" Sam said. "Just fighting ghosts, trying to play the role of your best friend, and…well, just about everything else. How hard can that be?"

**Xx**

**Oh, very hard, Danny…er, Sam…uh, whatever! **

**Anyway, I must admit, I kind of got a little lazy on this second chapter. I mean, it's just not my best work, and I honestly just tried to put a bunch of crap together to make a suitable chapter. I started working on it on Wednesday, and I was gonna try to update Friday or Saturday (it's Thursday while I'm writing this.)**

**And to everyone who reviewed, I probably PMed you to thank you for your feedback. To the anonymous reviewers: Thank you for reviewing, and I'll probably answer your reviews in the next authors note of the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Oh, I couldn't update sooner because 1: I was still working on it. And 2: I only get internet at my dad's house. I was supposed to go to my dad's next weekend, but luckily my grandparents are visiting from Michigan, so I get to go over this weekend, too.**

**Anyway, like I said, I'm not too proud of this chapter. It switches from Danny to Sam's point of view and I find it a little confusing.**

**IMPORTANT: I already mentioned this in the beginning authors note, but REMEMBER that when I say Danny said "_" to Sam, I really mean that it looked like Sam said that to Danny, but she didn't. So if I make Sam say "I have ghost powers!" That just means Sam's BODY is saying it, but really Danny is on the inside and said that. I think I made myself clear.**

**One more thing: I kinda already know where I'm headed with this story, but I'm open for ideas, folks! If you have an idea you think that might be good for the story, PM me up! (Or in a review, if you're anon like undeadhero. He/she gave an idea for the story, which I don't think I'm going to use since it's not intended to be a sad fic. But that's a good idea, undeadhero.)  
><strong>

**SO, review to tell me what you think of this chapter, and any little edits you might think I need to make, and I'll try to make them! I hope you enjoyed my badly-written chapter! **


	3. Stuck and Awkward

**-Danny: Sooo…the author isn't here right now…let's just say she had my dad and my sister tutor her on how to fight ghosts…it didn't go so well…**

**-Anyway, she wanted me to thank you for all of the nice reviews she got for the last chapter, even though she thought that last chapter sucked and was too short. She ALSO wanted to apologize for updating so late. She said something about major writer's block.**

**-Disclaimer: The author doesn't own me! Or Sam, or Tucker, or any other character from the show that might be mentioned in this chapter. But she does own any character that you might not recognize.**

**-The author ALSO wants to apologize for this chapter being so short.**

**Oh, and this chapter is gonna get awkward. Really awkward, really fast. I **_**hated **_**acting it out. It's just…me and Sam…oh boy. I just hope you're prepared for this…**

**-Aside from the major awkwardness ahead, I, and the author, hope you enjoy!**

Xx

It was later in the day, around 1:30. Everything was going fine for all of the students in school. Well, _almost_ all of the students. There were two particular students in Casper High that were having some problems…

"_SAM!_" Danny screamed, running out of the girl's bathroom. He got a couple of strange looked from people that surrounded him who didn't know what was going on. After all, he was calling for Sam while he _was _Sam.

"I mean…uh, Danny!" he quickly corrected himself. He was having a major dilemma and he needed answers from Sam, pronto. He looked all around, searching for himself or Tucker to direct him to Sam.

Spotting Tucker, he ran up to him, and immediately asked, "Where's Sam, I mean, me? Have you seen me around? Sam in my body?"

' Amused at his friends' confusedness, Tucker chuckled slightly and pointed to the right side of the hallway, towards the gym. "Your ghost sense went off and she headed that direction, towards the gym," he explained to Danny.

"Thanks, Tuck," Danny said and gave his friend a thank-you nod and a small wave. He sprinted down that direction, calling Sam's name at every footstep he took. When he was at the end of the hallway, he sharply turned the corner only to find Sam's…well, his foot trapped inside the wall.

The sight Danny saw before him saw quite amusing. Sam was desperately struggling to free herself before someone noticed that Danny's foot was inside a wall. She grunted as she pulled, and even fell to the floor a couple of times because she was yanking Danny's body so hard.

Danny snorted at the sight, trying to contain himself. No longer able to stifle his laughter, he let out a series of giggles. Sam looked up in surprise to see Danny, disguised as herself, laughing at her because of her position inside the wall. He was holding his sides and leaning up against the wall, unable to hold himself up because he was laughing so hard.

"Oh, hardy har har! Like you haven't been in this situation before!" Sam shouted with rage. "Shut it, Danny! And help me get your foot out of the wall!"

Trying to stifle his laugh, Danny walked over to his own body to help Sam out. He grabbed onto her both of her arms, and gave a tug. "How did you get like this anyway?" He asked her.

"Your ghost sense went off, and The Box Ghost showed up," she said with a sigh and paused to roll her eyes, then continued. "I tried to shoot that ectoplasmic ghost ray thing at him while he screamed his annoying 'Beware!'. But he dodged, and I shot the wall instead of him," she pointed Danny's finger behind him. He turned around to see a glowing green wall that Sam must've been the cause of.

"So what does that have to do with you getting stuck?"

"Oh, I got frustrated and kicked the wall," she explained.

"Sounds like something you would to," Danny teased her. He tried to gently tug at his own foot, then roughly pull at it, but it wouldn't budge. "This may take a while…" he said.

…

30 long minutes of pulling and complaining slowly went by, and poor Samantha _still _wasn't out of that wall yet. This wasn't good new for Danny either, having to put up with Sam's big (and annoying) mouth…

"Ouch, Danny, not so hard!"

Danny sighed for what seemed like the billionth time in that minute. "Well do you wanna get out or not?"

"I do, but you don't have to yank so hard!" Sam retorted.

"I wouldn't have to pull as hard if you would just help me out a little here!"

"Danny. In case you haven't noticed, _I'm in a wall. _I'm about as useful as The Box Ghost right about now!"

"No, you're about as _annoying _as The Box Ghost right about now!"

"I'll ignore that now and get you for that comment later. Now how do you turn intangible? Before I just did it on accident, I don't remember what I did. Just like this morning."

"Just think about it and concentrate. Wait, I think I almost got you out. Concentrate while I pull."

Sam obeyed, and concentrated until she felt that familiar tingly feeling that meant she was no longer solid.

With one final pull, Danny managed to get Sam free of the wall.

Sam sighed in relief. "Thanks, Danny," she said gratefully. "C'mon, there's no doubt that we're late for class now."

Remembering what Danny had been so frantic to find Sam about in the first place, he stopped her abruptly. "Wait, Sam!" Danny yelled with golf ball-wide eyes. Sam just looked at him curiously.

"You're bleeding!"

Sam blinked Danny's eyes, confused. "Excuse me?" she asked, just to make sure she heard him right.

"I said you're bleeding! And I don't know what to do about it!" he cried, still wide-eyed. Sam nodded her head and made a gesture with her hands that meant to continue and explain.

Danny got the signal, and said, "Well, I went to the bathroom because I felt really weird…um…you know…'down there.' And…well…." Danny's embarrassment caused Sam's normally pale face turn a brilliant shade of red.

Sam could feel Danny's own face getting hot as well. "Danny…" she started. She trailed off for a moment. She did _not _know how to word this uncomfortable question, so she just spit it out. Well, stuttered it out, anyway. "Did you…did you…peek…?" _Oh boy. _Sam thought. _This is gonna be a whole new level of awkward for me…us._

"Well, I felt weird and I didn't know what else to do besides check!" Danny defended himself. "Besides, I only looked in the…umm…underwear…" He said awkwardly and so quietly it was barely audible. "Nothing more, I swear! A-and it was all red and bloody and _gross!_ Do you normally get this? Should I call a doctor or something? …Why are you laughing?" Danny stopped his frantic worrying and his high-speed pacing back and forth (which he just now realized he was doing so) to see Sam laughing.

"Yo-you don't what wha-what a p-period is! She scarcely chocked out in between giggles. This was definitely uncomfortable at first, but at least her laughter made Danny feel somewhat at ease.

"You live with t-two girls!" She continued. "H-how can you n-not know what it i-is!" she laughed even harder at the lost look on Danny's - or her - face. He was about to say something back to her, but the bell beat him to it.

"We better go," Sam said, turning around.

"But, Sam, what is it?" Danny wondered, still producing that same lost look. To Sam, he looked -well, _she_ looked- as innocent as a 5 year old child asking where babies came from.

Sam gave him a small smile. "I'll tell you later." Sam just blew it off, running to Mr. Lancer's English class. Danny only nodded in agreement before heading off to the other direction, to Mr. Winn's Social Studies class.

The two had already had a day full of surprise and excitement, but it had only just begun. After all, it _was _only 9:30 in the morning, and they were just barely into 3rd period.

**Xx**

**-It's me! I really hope you liked this totally awkward chapter, unlike Danny, who's currently cringing and getting as far away from me as possible.**

**-And OH MY GOODNESS THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! . I know, since I was SO late on updating, you probably expected better, right? Wrong, and I'm sorry! But I think the entertainment (and awkwardness) in this chapter might make up for the shortness :D. Anyway, I was in major writer's block, even if it wasn't that much. I was having trouble with making everything fit right in smoothly. And I had to decide whether or not if I should add more. Which I think I should have. But oh well.  
><strong>

**-I also had this written for a while, but never had the internet to publish it. So this was supposed to be published like 2 weeks ago, but I have never been to my dad's, which is the ONLY place I get internet.**

**-Oh! And anyone with ideas for this story, please PM me! I can't stress enough about how important your feedback and ideas are to me. They'll help a whole lot, even though I think I got this all planned out. But I need an idea for them to get back to normal, so anyone who's brainstorming about that, PM me and we'll talk!  
><strong>

_**-One more thing! I'm coming up with TWO MORE story ideas, one is a crossover of The Hunger Games and Danny Phantom, and the other I will be writing with my friend Brittany. If you want to know more, like what they will be mainly about, then go to my profile. It's published up there. The story I'll be writing with my friend might be published around the beginning of April, because I have the first chapter all written. But I'm not sure about the Hunger Games crossover, so message me about your opinion for that, please!**_

**-Whoa. Super long author's note! ANYWAY, ****please**** review and tell me what you think! (:**


	4. Switching Emotions?

**-Hello, readers. If you're wondering why I haven't updated in a while, I have to admit, I haven't really been in the writing mood lately. Depression has overshadowed my body for no reason whatsoever and I'm forcing myself to type this thing just for you guys, because I love you as a author loves their readers 3. Hope you appreciate this chapter because it's really the best crap I can come up with, not lying.**

**-So, the last chapter was pretty awkward, as you may recall. I was kinda hesitant to write it because…well, it was just awkward, haha. But I think it turned out nicely and thank you to all of the positive feedback I got :3**

**-AND about the last chapter! An reviewer (special thanks to HiyaKitty for pointing this out) observed that in the beginning of chapter 3, I said it was 1:30. Then, at the end, I said it was 9:30. I realized that and I just thought. Omg. Fml. How could I make a mistake like that. I **_**think **_**it was because I started that chapter one day, then finished it another day and didn't look it over because I'm too fat and lazy and I like to eat a lot. ANYWAY, thank you HiyaKitty for pointing that out, and I'll fix that ASAP.**

**-Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, Sam, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, any other character from the show, or the laptop I'm using to write this story. It's my mom's.**

Xx

**Danny, Sam's body [third person].**

Danny sprinted over to Sam's usual class, which was Mr. Winn's Social Studies. He knew he was over 30 minutes late and missed half the class, but he didn't want to get Sam in trouble.

_Good thing I memorized Sam's schedule beforehand or I wouldn't know where I would be going. _He thought. _Memorizing Sam's schedule…wow, that doesn't sound stalker-ish at all._

He chuckled slightly at his own sarcasm and walked up to Mr. Winn's classroom door. Danny tried to kill his time by studying the symbols and designs that decorated the door. There was one word on the top of the door that caught his attention: _Honors._

_Oh crap. _He winced as realization struck him. _This is an honors' class. _Danny was nowhere near being qualified for an honors' class! How was he supposed to act as smart as Sam without looking like a total idiot!

Well, there _was _always the solution of skipping class and avoiding total humiliation. Danny considered this for a second, then shook his head no. There was no way he was gonna risk getting Sam in even _more _trouble than what she was probably already bargained for.

Taking a deep breath (and accepting his fate), he creaked open the door. He could feel all eyes on him as he only made eye contact with the teacher.

"Ms. Manson! Why have you missed over half of the class!" he asked in a weak British accent, one that you can barely catch unless you listen closely. _Darn it! Should've thought of a lie! _Danny mentally kicked himself for not becoming prepared.

"I…uh…slept late?" Danny's said, raising Sam's voice at the end so it sounded more like a question than an explanation.

"That is ridiculous, I saw you this morning, Ms. Manson! So tell me the truth or that's a detention for you!" the Social Studies teacher snapped back. Danny inwardly rolled his eyes. _Man, when Sam said this teacher hated her, she wasn't joking._

"I…um, fell asleep? Yeah, I fell asleep…in the…bathroom." _The bathroom. _Danny thought, mentally kicking at himself yet again. _Really, Fenton? In the bathroom? Way to embarrass your best friend._

"You fell asleep…in the bathroom." the teacher echoed, and snickers and snorts of laughter were heard throughout the classroom. A red blush appeared on Sam's face and Danny looked down. "And why do I have a hard time believing that preposterous tale?" the teacher asked.

The blush vanished as Danny narrowed Sam's eyes at the teacher, shrugged, and said the first thing that popped into his brain. "Hey, _you _asked for the truth, so there you have it. If you don't believe it, then that's not my problem."

Silence. That's all Danny's ears picked up. Then he processed what just came out of his mouth. Mental face palm. _Now why did I just say that! _He didn't ask himself that question as a rhetorical question, but really pondered on the thought. Why _did _he say that?

Mr. Winn snapped him out of his confused thoughts, startling him with a smart 'humph!' that meant Danny was going to pay for saying that. Danny snapped Sam's head up to the ticked off teacher. "_Well_, Ms. Manson. I don't think _one _detention will quite do it. Today and tomorrow you will be staying after school with me, cleaning classrooms."

Sam's rebellious instincts told Danny to protest against the teacher, but Danny fought back by biting his tongue. He just angrily stomped to Sam's seat. His loud stomping took everyone aback a little, the stomps being maximized due to Sam's loud combat boots.

Danny sat down in Sam's seat, before glancing at the time. Now he had time to figure out Sam's thoughts. _Wait. _He realized something. Something small, but it was still significant. _How did I know where Sam sat?_

Danny pondered on this thought. It somehow mixed into the previous act he just did, talking back to the teacher. _He _wouldn't know where Sam sat. _He _wouldn't talk back to a teacher like that. But Sam would.

_It's like Sam's normal instincts are effecting my capability to control my actions…and I would never have been able to comprehend what I just said without Sam's smart brain to help,_ he thought to himself.

It kinda made sense. Danny and Sam switched bodies, as well as brains, but maybe their natural instincts are kicking their brain switch from manual to automatic.

As Danny thought deeper into this, he thought of _his _natural instincts. "Oh no." he whispered under his breath. "My natural instincts are my ghost powers…" he softly said in the same tone. What if something goes wrong and Danny's natural instincts kick into Sam? What if she accidentally exposes him somehow?

Danny peeked at the clock: only 5 minutes left. He'll have to get to Sam to see how she's been doing ever since she got Danny's foot out of the wall. _I wonder if Sam is having as cruddy as a day as I am…_

**Sam, Danny's body [third person]. **

Sam ran towards Danny's usual English class, taught by Mr. Lancer, and skidded to a stop once she reached the door. She didn't hesitate to wrap Danny's large hang around the doorknob, shove it open, and proudly pranced right in.

Luckily, Sam had went into this class before with Danny in it, so she already knew right where he sat. She was about to casually walk over to his desk before she was interrupted.

"Pride and Prejudice, Mr. Fenton! Why on earth are you so late!"

_Well, at least this is Mr. Lancer, he'll probably let me off easy with a warning_, Sam assured herself. "Well, Mr. Lancer, I sort of got into a…problem…"

"It couldn't be any more important than showing up for class! I'm counting as skipping class, so that's a detention for you, Mr. Fenton."

_So much for being let off easy. _Sam thought. She wanted to object her detention and refuse to go. And she knew, that if this was a normal situation, she definitely would. But she was in no normal situation. But that still didn't explain her hesitation on protesting.

She found herself automatically answering, "Y-yes, Mr. Lancer." Wait. What? _Did I just stutter? _She wanted to yell out in confusion and scream at the out-of-shape teacher for his ignorance. But something was forcing her to hold her tongue.

She huffed as she clumsily stumbled to Danny's desk, and plopped down. She was somehow making herself brush off the incident and move on, although she wanted quite the opposite. She thought it was something about the body switching.

_Maybe Danny's emotions are mixing in with mine, or something. _Sam couldn't figure things out with Danny's low IQ brain, she wanted her own. And she wanted answers, _now! _Sam smiled knowingly to herself. _And when I need answers, I need Tucker._

**Xx**

**-So. A [crappy] excuse for a chapter, I know. But It's really the best I can think of.**

**-I was going to do the detention scene in here but I haven't even thought of how I was going to write that and that would just take up more time that I don't want to waste.**

**-And I know that Sam's part was oh-so short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Like I mentioned before, I'm fat and lazy and like to eat a lot, so this crap came out.**

**-Please take me out of my pathetic no-reason depression by reviewing to tell me what you all think :3. They would be **_**highly **_**appreciated at this point. **

**-One more thing, I posted two new stories. One's a request: Fairly Oddlove. And the other I'm writing with my friend: Greed Causes Grief. Yeah, I found that title on the internet somewhere. I just used it. So, if you want to check any of those out, feel free. Bye :3**


End file.
